Yet To Be Named Sorry
by HetaliaLuv6669
Summary: Kaylyn Gray is from America, more precisely, New York, and just recently had a big move to Japan when her mother decides she wants her to see relatives and avoid the nasty divorce back home. A rich kid in a small, lonely town, she has a hard time making friends within her new school but manages to find one in the most unbelievable person; Kyo Sohma!
1. Unexpected Guest

Kaylyn Gray is from America, more precisely, New York, and just recently had a big move to Japan when her mother decides she wants her to see relatives and avoid the nasty divorce back home. A rich kid in a small, lonely town, she has a hard time making friends within her new school but manages to find one in the most unbelievable person; Kyo Sohma! (This will have nearly each episode as it is portrayed but differing to match the characters I have made. No, Tohru is not in this. She is being replaced by Tsuki who will be the friend of Hana and Uo because though I like Tohru I find her actions entirely too idiotic. XD Sorry Tohru fans. I do not own Fruits Basket. All respects and honors go to its creator; Natsuki Takaya)

A foreign girl stumbled through a dense forest shadows alone.

I frowned slightly and glanced around at the woodlands surrounding me on all sides. I had been walking all day and my legs ached like all hell but I wouldn't stop just yet; not ever even, if it meant I would find my aunt... My name is Kaylyn Gray, and I am from New York. This is my first time ever being elsewhere than my home, much less Japan. My mother herself is Japanese, and she grew up here; it's a shame to say she didn't come with me. Lately her and my father have been fighting more than usual and have been working on a legal divorce for years. So when she won custody over me she immediately sent me to her homeland, and as far away as possible from my father, to live with her sister; my aunt Jin. However crazy it may seem to send your 16 year old daughter on a plane to a country billions of kilometers away, she trusted my aunt would meet me at the airport and all would be safe... If only like really worked out that way. The plane-ride itself was fun, but once I reached the subway station that directed me to Tokyo, my aunt never showed up... with what money I had converted to yen before I arrived, I used it to pay for a taxi into town. My mother had trained me little in her language so I might have over-payed the man just a bit, but that didn't matter. I ended up giving most of my money away to beggars anyways. Yeah, I could be a real sucker that way but there were so many and they seemed helpless... Figuring I should save some yen, I decided to head for the shelter of the woods nearby. Sure, there might be junkies or rabid pandas or whatever the hell they had here in Japan but I did have a knife to fight them off with, besides I had just reached my black belt in both Karate and Kendo classes I took back in NYC. I'm sure I'd muster just fine if I tried. Besides, if I could manage to stay along the tree-line I'd be able to sneak behind a townhouse and find refuge there. But karma being the bitch it is, I had wandered too far and got lost ^_^""

Sighing I stuffed my hands into my panda hoodie pockets and watched the sky through the trees as I kept walking. It was so much more open and natural here in Japan... it's all so alien. I sighed, smiling softly up at the Auburn-stained sky. "I never really noticed how beautiful the outdoors can be... y'know, if it wasn't for all the damned bugs I'd probably like to live here..." Closing my eyes as I continued to walk I took in huge gulps of that forest air. It was true, for a person like me, that all of this should come as overwhelming. But back in America I had made many mottoes for myself and even took a few of them in. But a favorite of mine was; "Take time to stop and smell the roses" or, to enjoy the little things in life. This scenery here was not a little thing, but a HUGE thing to me, both metaphorically speaking and literally. The trees growing in this wild forest were much, MUCH bigger than those in Central park. Possibly even taller than a few buildings I remember walking by. "I'm sorry you're having troubles mom... I hope you can join me soon." Yes, the awesome, do-it-herself, hard-working, ever-talented me was getting lonesome. In truth, I was lonely all the time. My family back home were much better than most, and I'm grateful for that, but sometimes it felt to me that I was invisible to them. I always somehow managed to keep smiling. I soon paused and re-opened my eyes, watching the receding sky-line again as it moved without me. I laughed as I watched a cloud roll by, and pointed, speaking to nobody in particular. "It's silly but that looks a lot like a turtle!" My laughter continued a bit obnoxiously before coming to a faltering stop and I frowned, lowering my gaze back to the ground. Cloud-watching was my dad and I's hobby... I wish he could make things better with mom, and real quick too... I gasped stopping just close of an irregularly sharp fall down a slope and covered my mouth to conceal my shock. Standing there a few moments, blinking at the ground at least six feet below I slowly lowered my hand, lip still quivering as I relished a shaky smile. "Holy cow... I guess I'm lucky I didn't fall... I could have broke my neck if I happened to trip and roll down that thing... Eh-..." I stopped, glancing at something paper white through the leaves. Nerd superstition kicking in I felt my heart leap thinking I'd found a ninja's paper bomb. But whenever I tilted my body left or right, I didn't see the object at a different angle, but rather a different part of it; it moved when I did meaning it was beyond the trees. Stretching luxuriously backwards I could see a bit clearer I could see wood, more white, some more wood...; A door! "It's the door to a house! What is a house doing out in the middle of nowhere?" Starting to bend over forwards I crouched straining to see more but the damned trees blocked my view. Shifting my weight onto my weaker left foot I could just almost make out a porch... Kneeling closer, closer, closer to the ground and- WHOOPS! The dirt crumbled beneath my dark converse and I shrieked, tumbling down the large soil mound. I fell and rolled faster and faster towards the bottom. The world was spinning anytime I tried to look up so rather I looked down and inward towards my chest, trying to curl up and protect my vital organs. Tugging my hood far over my head I could just barely see where I was twisting and the terror seemed to seep from me. Maybe I would survive this after-

*?* -3 hours earlier-

There a girl with hair black and white, sat alone at the airport...

I struggled to look farther outside of the ridiculously large subway-train windows and pouted at all the trains that rolled in. One after the other all of this happy tracks would zoom in and when I ran to the opening automatic doors, my cousin wouldn't be there. I waited, and waited, but all I had gotten were a lot of odd looks and a few sympathetic ones. Damned passengers thought I was crazy! Sitting on the rim of one large, filth-strewn staircase I frowned and pulled my small, kawaii[1] mouse back-pack from my shoulders, lifting out a hand-crafted doll; my favorite. It was the one that reminded me most of my mother, and the one to most resemble her... My mother was always very special. She was a doll-maker, that was her job and her life. But she never liked to craft any after herself, claiming their beauty was already surpassing hers, and that we should not waste one away by giving it only average. She went above an beyond in everything she did, and that's why I loved her so dearly... she died two years ago and because of a fire at her working office, some of her greatest works burned. But I know that she had saved the finest for me. In all actuality, she had made a perfected doll of herself in each and every one. Each brush-stroke it took to make a delicate face was all her own, it was part of her, and now part of me. Touching that very pallid face I smiled down at the doll and turned it and my head to face the window. "Mom, I have been waiting for hours but I don't think she will come... Why did you never tell me we had relatives in America?... I would invite them over every Summer, ooh! And the Winters too! So that maybe we can all enjoy soba and rice while getting warm beneath a kotatsu table[2]!" Looking back at the doll, its dark chocolate eyes stared blankly back as mother's always had and I smiled, giggling. "Yes, I guess it was foolish to ask. You might not have known yourself!" I smiled at the doll and gently placed it back in its spot beneath my scarf in my pack, swinging it back over my shoulder. "I guess we're both just as well then! Let's go home now ma, I've been planning this special tuna recipe just for tonight! Once we eat, we will call Aunt Rin and see just where she has gotten to! She is beginning to make me think I should worry~ :)" Somewhere in the depths of my mind, farther hidden than the part of me still talking to mom, I already was. I pulled out my cell-phone to check that my Aunt's phone-ID was still in the database and then grinned, closing it and hugging it to my chest as I walked. "Don't you worry ma! I'll save this family yet!"

*?* -Back to present, 3 hours later-

As I sat humming to myself by the kotatsu I smiled glancing once or twice to the front entrance. I had just set out the zodiac stones I had painted to dry and was currently awaiting the take-out food we ordered. All was peaceful and silent at Shigure's house... Turning to face the stairs I cooed; "Oh Yuki~! How long did they say the food would be?" There was a soft exasperated sigh as he peeked his violet/gray head around the top of the steps. "Shigure it's only been five minutes since we ordered. Do have a little patience. You know they're always on time." I sighed and pouted looking back to my newspaper at hand. One second ticks by, two tick by... SLAM! There was a loud thud and a crash from the front door and I frowned towards the hallway. "When Yuki says on time..." I stood and glanced out into the hallway a bit giddy for my food, but instead I find a huge mess. The door was broken in a few places and from where I stood I could see the shadow of something laying just outside its remains. "Yuki-!" He was already running down the stairs and was out the door by the time I followed suit. I could hear his gasp even before I saw her myself. There was a girl, unconscious on our front porch! I gasped and started to smile. "Ah, now who would be so kind as to leave me a present like this? I bet its Ayame, playing tricks on me again~!" I looked left and right for my friend, calling too. But Yuki's slight slap to my leg stopped me and I looked down again, trying to retain a serious composure. Moving the hair from her face he seemed worried. "Shigure, this isn't the time for this. She's all dirtied and-" he frowned gently adding pressure to the side of her head. Following his gaze I noticed red just before he said it. "She's hurt..."

[1]- kawaii means 'cute' in Japanese for anyone who doesn't know

[2]- a kotatsu table is a small Japanese table close to the floor. People would sit on the floor around it and in the Winter covers are added so you can slip your legs underneath the table and keep warm as you ate.


	2. Wake-Up Call!

-Shigure's House : 3rd Person Omniscient

The girl who had crashed into Shigure's home had been sleeping for at least a half of an hour now. He and Yuki had managed to drag her into a spare room and had her resting beneath covers at the very moment, said men watching over her right now. Shigure, for once serious in his life, was frowning at her sleeping body. "She isn't wearing any kind of clothing that I've seen around here... she's adorned in pants! How embarrassing that must have been, being seen wearing men's clothing... I know that some girls get a bit eccentric with their fashion sense but.." "You're right.." he mumbled. "Even Ayame's design can't match this... is she... a foreigner, do you think?" Shigure rubbed his chin with thought and smiled, closing his eyes. "I think that you might be right Yuki... I wonder... if she would have an ID on her anywhere?" Shigure, a hand at his chin still glanced the sleeping figure up and down. Yuki shot a quick glare at the older man. "Don't you even dare Shigure." The elder then waved his hands afront his face in a timid manner, trying to promote what little innocence he had. "Hey hey, what are you trying to hint at? I wasn't going to touch her. It was a simple question and maybe when she wakes up I thought maybe she'd allow us to see where exactly she's from is all." Yuki averted his gaze and returned it to the girl gently touching her forehead. "Ah!... She's managed to get a fever as well..." He sighed, putting his hands in his lap. "Shigure, would you go get a wet rag-" RING~~ RING~~~ Just as he had finished speaking both men looked at the sleeping girl curious. She had a phone on her somewhere and it had just began to buzz and play a few repetitive notes to a song. Yuki, seeming utterly confused didn't even notice Shigure reach into one of her pants pockets. But as he made to bend for the other Yuki slapped his hand away. "Pervert! It's in her jacket!" he scolded in that soft tone of his, plucking it out with another heated glare at the other man. Shigure, crying pitifully but still smiling as always, whined. "How was I supposed to know that?" Yuki, annoyed held up the phone and pointed to its alight screen which would easily be seen through the thin pocket of her red jacket. Shigure rubbed the back of his neck nervously as Yuki sighed and opened the cellular device and pressing talk. Accepting the call, he held it out from his ear and put it on speaker phone. "Hello-?" "Hi there!" came a cheerful tone on the other line. He looked quizzically at the plastic surface as the caller began to babble. "Would Aunt Rin happen to be there? Ooh, are you her husband? Does this mean that you aren't getting a divorce after-all?" There was a small pout on the other line and Yuki's mouth opened in confusion, unable to speak before the woman did. "Poo! Oh, well, I don't mean that it would particularly be a bad thing- or is that bad for you? Would that cause more problems? You see, I'd really like to see my cousin. Well, you know, your daughter, I mean. If that's alright. Is she there right now? Why wasn't Miss Gray the one to answer? What did you do to her you cheating little-!?" "Excuse me, miss..." he butted in. She silenced just long enough to listen. On the other side, clutching her vibrant blue phone covered in sequins was the same split-hair girl. Yuki glanced over at the sleeping girl and thought for a second... if this girl was looking for her cousin- "Could you.. describe your cousin to me?" "Oh! Well that would be very hard for me to do because I haven't met her yet!" She burst into a fit of laughter on the other line and then abruptly stopped. "Hahahahahaha!- sorry. You must not be Mister Gray. You see, my aunt Rin is getting a divorce and since it's getting kind of ugly she's sending my cousin to me. I went to meet her at the subway-station but she never showed... Waaaaiiiittt a minute... you aren't a stalker or anything, are you?" Yuki raised and eyebrow and Shigure hid his mouth with a sleeve giggling like a love-struck schoolgirl. He found all of this very amusing. "No, I can assure you that I'm not... but, if you don't know what your cousin looks like then how did you expect to find her at the train-station?.." The girl was silent for a few seconds and there were a few beeps interrupting on her end. "Oh!" she giggled. "Well my aunt sent me a ton of pictures the week before! Well, the most recent anyways." Yuki smiled slightly. "Would you mind sending them back? I'll call you after I confirm something." "Hmmm... you sound kinda suspicious..." the woman half-grumbled but then seemed to cheer up. "O-K! I'm going to trust you on this stranger-man! Just if you are lying and are a creeper or something, don't be a freak and save them on your phone because that's just not very polite. And I think.. illegal-" she had ended the call even before she finished her sentence. With her tongue sticking out the corner of her mouth, the girl sent Yuki three pictures of her cousin that she had come into the possession of. Yuki had pulled the phone away and held it by his lap, watching the screen. Three minutes later, he had received the messages...

Shigure was looking over Yuki's shoulder as he viewed each of the two and he rubbed his chin smiling. "Hm... she sure knows how to pose. When you see her like that it almost seems natural for girls to wear pants." Yuki's head snapped up and he shot another glare at Shigure who put his hands up in surrender, scurrying back to his spot. With an agitated groan at the older man's immature attitude, he called the girl back up who answered with a giddy; "Yello!?" "Hey... Sorry to keep you waiting, it's me again and I've got good news... I think I've found your cousin.."

-Shigure's Home :Kaylyn

There was a cardinal.. the one I had once caught in my back-yard.. It was sitting their in the grass so cute and defenseless... And when my hands reached out for it.. they were mine... but also not mine.. they were smaller, with chubbier fingers.. And they reached out as I neared the scarlet bird, creeping carefully through the grass until I was just beneath the bird-feeder. On the other side, it was oblivious to me.. it brilliant red tail peeking over the other side... Closer... closer.. My small fingers shook with the excitement of it all... adrenaline searing through my veins... the blood pounding in my ears and the loud thumping of my heart all became eminent as I held my breath. Reaching out for it.. I could barely touch its elegant tail-feathers.. I could see..-

I gasped suddenly sitting bolt upright in my bed. Gasping hard I was shaken by the overwhelming dizziness I felt in the small action and I gasped, clutching my head and falling backward. This only made it so much worse and I started to press my head with a light groan. My eyes were wide open and the wooden ceiling above me was spinning so fast!- wait... wood? My ceiling was purple plaster... Unless, this wasn't my ceiling... I forced myself upright again and my head whipped back and forth, my sight blurring worse and my head pounding as I did. I had no clue where I was or how I got here and- what? Suddenly conscious of the scratchy material on my head I gripped at it utterly confused. "H-huh?" I squeaked aloud. Tugging lightly some of the white gauze came undone and fell to the side of my face. Gasping I held it, looking at it confused and fearful. What had happened? Why was my head treated?... and why did it hurt so much? "Ah... you're finally awake.." My eyes widened the slightest at a deep, mellow masculine voice. I glanced to my right and sure enough, the paper-side doors of the house were open to the moonlight. In the middle of them kneeled a man in a moss green kimono-robe. His black bangs hung untidily about his forehead and I frowned trying to take in as much of his features as possible. "I was starting to fear that you never would..." "I-I don't understand... who are you?... where am I?" The man's dark eyes widened the slightest and he smiled a bit foolishly, bowing a bit. "Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce myself.. I'm Shigure Sohma, and you crashed into my house.. which is where we are now ^u^""..." There was an awkward silence and it seemed like he feared I would criticize him for calling me clumsy and coming up with a ridiculous excuse. But at all once he said it, it hit me. I remembered everything, my arrival in Japan and the fall down the hill... ah, this must be the home I saw! Suddenly blushing furiously I began to bow repeatedly in apology, remembering what my mom had told me about Japanese customs. "Oh my! Yes, I remember that now! I-I'm so so SO sorry! I hadn't meant to, well, I didn't think I would at all! I had fell down the hill by your house while trying to see what it was- ah! I wasn't trying to intrude! I mean- UGH!" I let my head fall and I felt the heat rise worse in my face. "Oh, I don't know what I mean... / " Shigure who had been watching me in silence now chuckled a bit. "No no, it's quite alright! I'm sure you didn't mean it." He laughed a bit lighter, rubbing his neck with a sigh. "That must have been some fall you had.. to hit your head like that." With a sudden shock I slowly raised my hand to the loose bandages on my head and felt about. Nearer to the back of my right temple, it hurt whenever I touched it and I flushed biting my lip. "I decided it would be better to take you in and tend to you in your state myself, well, not to say I didn't have a little help... It was the least I could do." I looked back up at him, fists clenched in my lap as I forced my body to turn his way. Feeling a new rush of determination strike my blood I stared at him, eyes sparking with indignation. "You didn't need to show me any kindness- but now since you had you deserve kindness back! I'll!-... I'll.. uhm.." I sighed looking just past him still blushing. "Is there anything... I can do for you?... Anything! Anything at all (as long as it's legal)! I owe you, for the hospitality you showed me... I'll, uh... I can cook! Or, my grandmother taught me how to clean well! And my father was an engineer so I guess.. I can do anything! just name it, I'll do it and don't even try to back away from it because I owe this to you!" Shigure blinked a few times, seemingly bewildered. He shook his head, despite what I said, waving his hands. "No no, really. It's fine, I don't need you to do anything for me-" But I had already stood and ripped off my bandages, determined. Stomping into the hall he followed me whining that I should stay in bed with my injury and that he didn't need to be repayed. Nosy as I was I opened multiple doors of the house, but it was true not much needed anything- the kitchen... was... a TRAIN-WRECK! As the door slid open I saw literal piles and piles of garbage and unused things everywhere. My jaw nearly dropped to the floor and Shigure behind me sweat-dropped. "There are plenty of things that I could do for this house." I pulled one of my leather gloves further up to my wrist and Shigure still tried to back me down, which didn't work. He sighed as I held a gloved fist up triumphantly. "I'll make sure the kitchen is spotless!" "... ... ... Can't this wait till tomorrow? It's already 10 in the afternoon.." "Er... Right! OuO||"


	3. Who Let The Cat Outta The Bag?

-Yuki's P.O.V.-

The girl we had taken in yesterday was asleep again by the time I myself had woken up. Shigure explained that she had been up half the night trying to clean, which he didn't allow. Now, in the cluttered kitchen without any breakfast I frowned about and glanced to he, sweat-dropping beside me. "I'm glad you sent her to bed but it would have been nice for you to have put in some effort into cleaning the place up for breakfast." Shigure grinned the slightest and looked a bit ashamed and indignant all at once. "And you couldn't have made it while you were up?" I froze where I was just glaring lightly his way. We both knew I couldn't cook for my life; unless he wanted the house to be in ashes. Sighing at his stupidity I glanced at the piles of trash and frowned. "When did her cousin say she'd be here?" Shigure questioned, trying to lighten the mood. "She said she'd be here by two o'clock... it's barely ten in the morning now..." Shigure rubbed his chin in thought. "Hm... about four hours left... At least two for acquainting and then she can clean~!" I kind of just shot him a wayward glare but he seemed fairly amused at my grumpy state... I had woken up too early again... it wasn't my fault, it was just a natural mistake. It happened often really, but I was never in a good mood when it happened. "You're still going to make her work?.." He shrugged and held his own hands, any visible skin disappearing in his robe sleeves. "Well, it was her idea ... and she seemed so determined to help me. I could still say no but that's the only reason she and I were arguing about it." I exhaled slowly, rubbing the back of my neck and scanning the filthy kitchen once more. "I guess... we could really use all the help we can get... For now, I want you to order breakfast. If we're going to treat our guest after-all then the least we can do is feed her before letting her set to work." He gave me a goofy salute, smiling like a tired idiot only powered by the thought of the greasy foods about to be delivered (which he was). "Yes sir~" I almost felt bad for the girl we took in... she had a lot of work to do today... but of course, I already knew what Shigure had in mind. He had really wanted her to be our new house-keeper _.

-Mystery Girl P.O.V.-

There were waves, an endless expanse of wide, blue, churning ocean just in front of me. Each step I took sunk my toes into the warm sand below. Constantly shifting, that grainy feeling, it felt like I was absorbing the crystals into my skin; or more like it was trying to absorb me. The heat was a bit overbearing on my bare back but it was just tolerable enough to continue to force myself to the water. But every-time I stepped towards it, it seemed to sink back. Every advance I made only caused the water to farther escape my grasp, again and again, I tried and failed. There were sea-gulls screeching overhead, but oddly enough, there were no people at this beach. Without moving my head I could see the whole of it, white empty sand and never-ending water but no humans. Not a single one... The birds circling overhead, first barely noticeable in the drone of the waves lapping the shore, had rose in number and therefore in volume. Hundreds, thousands, possibly millions of the sea-birds had all crowed at once, raising their voices in a single dissonant chorus. Weird... they all seemed to be trying to say something... and actual something, not just a bird call... "Misssssssss" their crowing hissed with the waves. Miss? What was I missing? "Misssss" More persistent now, I jogged towards the sea but again it evaded me. "Missssssssss!" I shuddered with cold, suddenly dreading they were coming after me. I knew I couldn't hide. There was no way to escape them! "Missss~" "Miss..." A suddenly jolt on my shoulder and I forced back a cry when the bird had pecked at it.

At once, the sea sounds were gone, and the gulls crying stood still. Opening my eyes upwards towards the sun, I was surprised to meet the face of a young man. His eyes were a sharp violet and his hair, though gray, was tinted with the same purple. "Miss?" He seemed oddly confused and glancing to my shoulder I frowned. That must have been what woke me up... "Are you quite alright Miss-.. uhm..." He seemed a bit bashful and smiled shyly. Man. That perfect smile could literally brighten up any room. "I'm sorry... I hadn't the convenience to learn your name yet.." His gaze searched mine for a few seconds and I flushed a bit anxious. He was waiting for my response."K-Kaylyn Gray..." I stuttered out, still groggy. He then seemed to brighten a bit, his smile and eyes softening. "Ah... Well, you gave me quite the worry, thrashing around like that..." Sitting up, still half-asleep, I looked to the covers which were strewn about my legs but completely covering my feet as if I purposely wrapped them. I smiled and blushed, rubbing my head. "It seems you've had a nightmare... Are you alright Miss Gray?" I blinked, the query not fully registering for a moment and then smiled at him. "Yeah... uhm, sorry. I'm a bit prone to them." He then smiled back causing my heart to thump a bit as my nerves went a bit hay-wire. He stood up and cautiously held out a hand out of utter manner. As he helped me up, he shook my hand also. "I'm Yuki Sohma, and I live here with Shigure." I gasped lightly and smiled, dropping his hand to hold my own shyly at my waist. "If you're a Sohma too, does that make you related?" He blinked, a bit surprised by the quick connection when I had just only woke up and then nodded, serene again. "Well, yes, but we aren't all that closely relative... I just recently moved in with him a few years ago." I looked to the ceiling, thinking about the two and mentally comparing them. They were both fairly laid-back but... other than the fact they were hospitable, I couldn't think of another likeness in them. I thought it was really nice for Shigure to have let Yuki stay with him, I mean, my mother wouldn't let me go five feet from my house before-... I suddenly went rigid, eyes wide and hair astray. Shit! My mother... aunt! I forgot to call her! Yuki waved a hand slowly in-front of my face. "Miss Gray?... Is everything alright?" I pawed around aimlessly at my coat pockets and then my jeans pockets, a bit alarmed. Grabbing my bed-sheets I flung them up into the air with a small squeak, not finding the precious object there either. "Y-yeah it's just that..." I frowned, turning his way to talk, still holding the sheets and kneading them with my thumbs and for-fingers, my eyes shifting about as I spoke. "I could have sworn I had my phone with me... I need to call my aunt because I hadn't been able to find her at the station and-" "Oh!" Yuki exclaimed. I jumped lightly at the interruption and he smiled. "I'm sorry... in your stumble last night you had dropped it and so Shigure has it in his office. We didn't want you to sleep on it just in case it happened to dig into your side." He then waved towards the hallway, casting another gentle smile my way and causing me to blush at my earlier frantic actions. "If you'll follow me I'll be glad to-" CRASH!

Surprisingly, Yuki was already halfway up the stairs by the time it took me to notice he was even gone, and when I looked out into the hall, I caught sight of Shigure with his arms laden with bags, glancing to the ceiling with a drowsy, confused expression on his face. I of course had to tag along because when I was tired I did a few reckless things, not to mention my nosiness got the best of me again ;P I could only hear Yuki's half-gasp and then an unfamiliar, bit scathing young male voice spoke up from the room just a door away. And he sounded like a bit of an air-head... "Yo~" The man chided as I drew nearer. I peeked in just in time to take in the gaping hole in the ceiling before the man spoke again. Switching my attention to him I was a bit dazed by his vibrant orange hair. In contrast to Yuki, they were nearly polar opposites. I mean, Yuki was so pale in comparison! Not to mention while Yuki's clothes had a bit more authority, and this man wore a loose black t-shirt and green khakis without bothering to sport shoes at all. His eyes were a darker scarlet brown and he had a snide smirk on his face as he rolled up one sleeve. "Time to pay the piper Rat-boy. I'm here to collect.~" Just managing to make it through the doorway around the scattered debris, I found that neither boy payed attention to my existence. Yuki had made his way to the window on one side of the room, probably to avoid the falling boards, and as he was turning to lean back against the sill on his elbows, he smirked and decided to bark back. "Funny... I would have thought he'd send somebody bigger.." This seemed to piss off the stranger very much and he held up a fist as he raised his voice the slightest, bickering towards Yuki. "That's right, you better get your tough talk outta the way while ya can 'cause I'm about to wipe that stupid little smirk right off your face!" With this he rushed forward at my new friend and I gasped, doing something irrational (as I had mentioned earlier I would). Rushing into the gap between them as soon as I could I shouted a little unnecessarily. "No! Don't hurt him-!" All I had meant to do was shove the ginger back but it hadn't ended up quite the way I had planned. I could see Yuki's eyes begin to widen as I charged to meet the man halfway, pushing into his chest with all my might that I had mustered up over the brief physical education classes I had taken before I came here... A POOF kind of sound became imminent to my ears and I gasped, falling a bit forward into the thin air and pink smoke left behind. Just below and in front of my hands... was a really angered orange cat... I stumbled backwards with it now in my arms a bit bewildered as I glanced around for the boy and found nothing but his clothing on the floor. "I-I don't under-..." The cat, overly-fuming by my grasping of him prickled and I stumbled back into a wall... or I had thought, only for another loud POOF to be heard and as the blue smoke cleared I saw a rat sitting just behind me. I felt like I was going to faint any moment now, kind of overwhelmed with all that was going on. Shigure peeked in, that stupidly innocent smile on his face and I let the cat go, rushing towards him for comfort...

Kaylyn's Account of the Day:

If had I known that single hug would have left me stranded with a helpless Rat, Cat, and Dog, I never would have done it... What the hell is wrong with Japan!?


	4. Forgiveness

-Kaylyn's P.O.V.-

I yawned lightly rolling back over in my bed. That's right, a BED. A real, cozy, warm, bed with a extra huge king-size mattress! There wasn't much I knew about my cousin, only that apparently my uncle and aunt had died when she was very little, and mom never knew. That and well, her house was f*cking awesome. It was almost as good as the one I lived in back in New York, if not a bit roomier. The only problem I found with staying here was it was awfully quiet, and I was not accustom to quiet. But I think... Tsukimomo's wake-up calls could cover for that. You could hear her light feet treading faster and faster yet as she closed in on my room and me, still half-asleep, didn't think it was that important. My door was flung open and it smacked into the wall behind it. My cousin then proceeded to launch herself onto the bed landing across my stomach full force having me gasp. While I lay there winded she had already turned around crawling over top of me, bright honey-gold eyes gleaming at me from above. The curtain of her hair hung down blocking off sight on either side of me, the left black, the right creamy white. "Good morning sleepy-head!" Still spluttering from the blow to my abdomen I had to force a croak out, breathless. "G-Good morning... wha-t k-kind of a good m-morning wake-up call w-as that?" She pouted down at me in a silent sorry but instead rattled on an explanation. "The kind that says you're late for school silly! I already enrolled you where I go! We'll have all the same classes and- ohhhh! It'll be so perfect!" I sat up and she squeaked flopping backwards laying now on my legs, her own on either side of my waist. I frowned at her seeing she was indeed serious and wearing her school uniform. "School already? I've been here just a day I-.. I had been hoping I'd get at least a day of rest." She shook her head, her bi-colored hair pooling behind her like night and its reflection. "Nope nope! We have to go now! I told the officials you would be there! At least I think they were official... What's it mean to be official?" Her head tilted and I sighed, turning and getting out of bed rather than answer her question. She let her feet rest on the back headboard as she sulked after me. "Hey! It won't be all that bad, I'll be there! And Uo and Hana- oh, they're my very best friends, very very best! I think you'll like them too! They're always so nice to me so I don't see why they wouldn't- Where are you going anyways huh? Are you going to runaway like this hamster I owned this once-" Plucking the matching uniform from my door I grimaced at the skirt and then glanced to the bathroom. "I'm going to get ready."

I think the decision I made to go to school that day was one of the worst I've made all my life. I felt SO incredibly awkward (and more than just looked the part). 'Tsuki', as she insisted I use her nickname, had tied my hair up into two messy ponytails on either side of my head. I was never the person for skirts so I was constantly shifting in my seats or pulling the hem down a bit and fussing with my stupid stockings and don't even get me started on the plain dress shoes. They were only too bland! I was raised on neon converse for Christ's sake! At the last moment out the door of her house she stole my dorky prescription glasses (which were all the rage in America) and had me wear contacts instead! Not only did they feel uncomfortable but they had me blinking more often too and I'm sure I looked like some dry-eyed idiot trying to blink her life away. By lunch-time I was worn out and annoyed with my looks over-all so when she sat me beside her friends Uo and Hana (whom I found were an extra kick-arse guardian girl and an electrical aura signal obsessed psychic) I merely slid my tray out of the way and face-planted hard on the table. "Hey, careful slamming your head off'a things kiddo. You might hurt yourself." Uo tried to chastise me but I just groaned. "Whateverrrrrr." Hana spoke up in her softer, cool voice. "I can sense your distress signals from here... Has your first day really been that bad?" "Ugh!" I scoffed. "Bad? I'm only an American girl. Your Japanese school is too smart for me -_-" "Then do what I do!~" Tsuki chirped giddily. "Just, like, wing it or something!" I turned my head halfways grimacing at her. "I don't think that will help my plummeting IQ..." "You seem to be getting along just fine so quit your complaining." I was surprised to hear Kyo's voice and glanced up a bit flustered he'd heard my moping. He too had turned a bit pink and was already looking away before I had the chance to greet him; he sat down without permission but I guessed he didn't need any. "It's giving me a head-ache.." he muttered. "You two know each-other?" Tsuki squealed once she asked receiving questionable looks from Kyo and I both. "Uh-Uhm.. yeah.." I cleared my throat sighing. "We only met recently..." I wanted to leave the conversation at that, seeing that the Sohma's didn't need visitors. But then Uo decided to speak up. "Hey, aren't you the new Sohma kid?" "Yeah" he growled. "What's it to ya?" Uo, provoked, started to frown at him and crossed her arms. "Hey, I was just curious is all. After-all, you look nothing like 'Prince' Yuki." I smiled a bit sadly at that and looked down knowing Kyo would be annoyed. Tsuki managed to save Uo's ass from one hell of a lecture by leaning close to him in wonder. Kyo, uncomfortable, leaned back and away from her, scrutinizing with lack of enthusiasm. "Ohhhh! You're Kyo SOHMA! I should have known! Hey, aren't you in our class or something? I think I remember seeing you this morning." "Eh.. yeah.." "Why do you sit so close to the window where you're all alone? Why not by Yuki-kun? Or perhaps if you made some friends- oh! You could sit by us! I know the perfect spot-" I half-stood and gently eased her back to her seat by the shoulders chuckling nervously. "That's just the thing Tsuki-chan.. Kyo here doesn't like people getting in his personal space.. Or.. any space for that matter, as long as you're close to him." Sitting back down I felt Kyo's intense gaze switch to me. It was daring me, daring to question why I was protecting him after he'd been mean. But I just hung my head and felt ashamed. Why did I act so nice as I did? He must be so angry that I act like I know him.. But, I guess I WANT to know him more than anything. Maybe that's just the kind of person I am; too curious and too forgiving.


	5. Lonesome

-?'s P.O.V.-

Humming to myself as I walked along the winding forest pathways I smiled, hugging my mother closer into the safety of my chest. No matter where I went, she always came with me. Besides, if I was going out into the forest alone she wouldn't like me to be unsupervised. So I made sure she was brought along. It sure did take a lot of nagging and convincing but she never could resist when I whined at her with those big puppy eyes. Haha! Sure to get her every time! So now with my mother tagging along on my so far fruitless journey, I headed deeper into the woodland's green depths to find my cousin. From the night yesterday when I had received a response phone-call I hadn't slept a wink, memorizing all of the instructions to the home from which the mysterious man gave me. It was an ability I had, long-term memory. No, I had never asked his name at all, and neither he mine. So here now I was, making my way to a stranger's home looking for a cousin I had never really met in the shaded, creepy woods. I myself grew up in the more city/homely part of Tokyo and since I'd move to the rural areas, I've still never grown fully out of it. However, I had learned to put up with it and now, reaching a descending slope I stopped to bend down and peek at the home below. It WAS really well-hidden. But could I trust what the man had said? I shrugged to myself, answering my thought with a smile. I didn't really care. I just hoped the man realized I was trained with 5 years of Kendo and Judo classes. (If Tsuki knew what Yuki was capable of... XD) So I backed up a few feet... and got a running leap from the top of the hill, carefully planting my feet in the loose dirt and surfing down that way with a delighted laugh. I skidded nearing the bottom but just managed to catch myself, waving my arms in wide circles at my sides until I was again balanced with a grin. Up close, the house had been much nicer than I had thought. What kind of creeper would live in such a nice house?

-Kaylyn's P.O.V.-

So after I was explained to the Sohma curse, we were all kneeled before a kotastu table, my head bowed. It wasn't that I was afraid, or shocked, nor weirded out... honestly, this was the coolest thing I yet found since coming here! But it was hard to process what I was told surrounded by three men... Kyo whom I had found was the ginger and the orange cat, had one elbow dis-respectively on the table, head in his hand and looking away in silence. Shigure was happy as always, if not the slightest serious, staring at me waiting for a reaction and Yuki was just kind of there... as a quiet encouragement. Finally with a soft sigh, I scanned the boys at the table and even Kyo bothered to glance my way with a glare before resuming staring at a wall. Hands folded neatly on the table top, I frowned. "I am really sorry I've caused you guys so much trouble... I hadn't meant to find all of this out in such a fashion, eh... then again it might have saved you even more trouble if I hadn't come at all..." I pouted looking down ashamed. "I let my curiosity get the best of me... but I don't know what I'm supposed to do now that I'm here... It doesn't seem right to stay, because I'd only be taking up space... and even if I had cleaned, I could never account for this mishap. I can't seem to find my Aunt's house...-" Yuki's eyes widened a bit and then softened again as he smiled. "Yes, Miss Gray, about that... we received a phone-call from your cousin late last night... she said she'd be over by 4 pm today... oh look, just a few minutes left" he observed, turning to a clock and then smiling kindly back at me. "Even if you could stay... she seemed pretty worried about you. I presume she'll be having you at her home now.." "Good riddance..." Kyo scoffed and grumbled from where he sat. I shifted awkwardly on my knees, watching Yuki shoot dagger eyes at the back of his relative's head. I felt my heart drop a bit as I remembered my just recently lost popularity that I had back in my home-city and then I forced it to the back of my mind, not wanting to get emotional. Yuki opened his mouth to apologize but I stopped him, raising my hand. "It's alright Yuki... it really does seem I've overdone my stay already; I couldn't possibly hope to stick around longer. So I'll wait until my cousin gets here and then be on my way..." I stood abruptly, bowing to the Sohma's and swallowed before straightening, walking out the door stiffly like a set toy soldier. After-all, what else could I possibly do? I did myself the liberty, waiting for my cousin by the front door, leaned against a paper panel with a frown, my arms crossed. I sighed softly and closed my eyes, trying to forget the open malice I'd seen on Kyo's face. I had only met the man today. How could he hate me so much already? Or did it just come naturally?.. "Kaylyn, are you alright?.." I jumped lightly at the sound of Shigure's voice and frowned, glancing back at him. "Oh? Uhm.. I'm fine, really. No big deal; don't get worried or anything." He was leaning against a corner of the corridor wall behind me with his arms tucked within either sleeve. His eyes narrowed a bit and he frowned imploring in a more serious tone, trying to make it seem like he wasn't. "Hm.. If you're really sure~" I rolled my eyes and smiled slightly as I turned to glance back out into the trees, leaning my head on the door-frame. "You're just like a dog.. persistent~" I heard him chuckle slightly and found myself laughing for a second too until I sighed, giving into him quick. He was too much like my father.. "I'm glad you guys trusted me with your secret, er.. even though it was an accident I found out. I swear I'll NEVER tell I..- Like you, being so loyal and the head of a house like a dog... is it natural for Kyo to be so..." I pouted searching for the words, shoulders squaring up in a half-shrug. "I dunno... prickly?" There was a second's silence from Shigure and I heard him shift until he walked up to my side, leaning on the opposite frame staring out at the woods just like I was. "I really have no clue... I think there was a time.. when he was so much kinder, and open to people.. But.. eheh.. As you've seen, that side of him's gone now... He seems to blame it all on poor Yuki. Thinking he'll always be in his shadow.." I looked back at Shigure for a moment, dumbfounded, and when I turned back around I leaned more on the wooden panel with a frown.

-Shigure's P.O.V.-

It was near sunset already and he was sitting cross-legged on the front porch staring drearily at the dirt path that wound off into the woods. The same one Kaylyn had left by hours before... Her cousin was much more bubbly than anyone had suspected and ran off almost immediately.. Dainty, queer little thing she was... Now left alone to his thoughts, Shigure couldn't help but think back to their last conversation... He remembered how solemn she'd sounded.. so sure... "I don't think I'd ever be able to live like that... shadowed by another.. But surely Kyo knows he's just as special too, right?" He watched her shoulders sag as she let her eyes flutter closed. "You don't have to be same in strength to prove your worth.. whatever Kyo lacks, he makes up with what he does have, and that makes him unique.. Better than Yuki, even in some ways he wouldn't understand..." And her head rolled back so she could look at him over her shoulder. That one glance and the trees stilled all at once, not a single leaf fell... Her one green eye facing him was nearly all shadow except for this one dappled sunbeam striking the edges harlequin again. She looked so sad it both broke his heart and thrilled him... she said... "It must be one hell of a lonesome life..." There was something awfully important about the foreigner.. and he knew one thing was for sure, he had to get her back.


End file.
